


The Bed I Made

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Gen, Marriage, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Queer Gen, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad hears about Denny and Alan's wedding from Denise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed I Made

Brad hears about Denny and Alan's wedding from Denise, whose mouth forms a tight little line of displeasure as she describes it. Brad knows her well enough to know it's the inheritance scam part that she disapproves of. Denise needs very hard to believe in the sanctity of marriage right now. As does he.

For a split second, Brad wonders if it really is a scam, and for the following week he wakes up every night at 3 am precisely, from dreams of splintering wood.

A marriage must be set in stone. And sexuality, it's a choice.

It has to be.


End file.
